User blog:Brawler419/Dexodus, Corruption's Shadow
Dexodus, Corruption's Shadow is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Passive Sudoxed Lives Description = Upon death, Dexodus's shadow, Sudoxed, comes out and uses the same abilities as Dexodus. Sudoxed cannot be destroyed in battle, he can be able to move around, and lasts for 13 seconds, but only dies when Dexodus is respawned or 13 seconds has passed. 360 second cooldown. |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana |range = 675 }} Increases armor and magic resistance by 3%. |description2 = Dexodus uses his shadow to protect him from damage and gains 3% bonus armor and magic resistance, but when the shield is shattered, the bonuses are gone. The shield lasts for 5 seconds, but if shattered, the cooldown begins. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} (Fear Duration:0.75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75) |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 525 }} Spell Duration 20%/35%/50% |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} Lore When at birth, Dexodus was a very complicated individual. His family was rich in Ionia, but it did not make Dexodus happy. His parents were always busy with work and Dexodus was forced to keep at his studies, since he couldn't find anything better to do. Throughout his entire life, he had to take care of himself and trust no one. His personality came from years of loneliness and rejection from his parents. Eventually, he heard news from Ionian guardians that his parents were sick with a virus. Dexodus didn't know what to do to help his parents. Though he has been constantly ignored by his parents, he still has enough heart to love and protect them. Dexodus stood by his parents' bedside to watch over them. Dexodus had become extremely depressed and angry. He felt as though he was responsible for his parents' sickness, but was enraged when they never supported him. When Dexodus was near his parents' bedside and almost falling asleep, he encountered a dark figure that was similar to him. The dark figure explained to Dexodus that he was his shadow, Sudoxed, and that a dark ritual was performed on Dexodus's birth, giving him his shadow. Dexodus was puzzled when hearing all of this information, but he had to accept his fate. Dexodus was now fully awakened for who he really was, but soon noticed a darker figure in the room. Karthus came to claim Dexodus's parents. Dexodus pleaded with Karthus not to take his parents' souls and will do anything to keep them safe. Karthus explained that Dexodus's parents were infected with corruption and were going to die anyway. Dexodus kept begging at the reaper and Karthus agreed to spare his parent's lives, if Dexodus would pledge his allegiance with the Shadow Isles. Dexodus had no choice, but to agree. Karthus commanded Dexodus to commit many killings throughout the land of Runeterra. Eventually, Karthus told Dexodus he would release him from his grasp, if Dexodus would kill one last set of people, his parents. Dexodus wouldn't do such a thing because of the many people he killed for Karthus. Instead, the reaper did the deed himself, leaving Dexodus to be truly sad. He felt vengeance was in order. He needed to find Karthus and kill him to rescue his parents, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. When on his way to the Shadow Isles, he encountered Lucian, serving a similar purpose at the Shadow Isles. Dexodus asked Lucian for his help, but Lucian didn't want any of his help. Dexodus explained that he wouldn't want to be allies either, but he told Lucian that he was fighting for someone he cared for. Lucian seemed to understand what Dexodus was fighting for and reluctantly agreed to help Dexodus bring down the Shadow Isles. Dexodus joined the League of Legends to help Lucian destroy the creatures that lurk in the Shadow Isles and destroy them forever. "Corruption is a virus- it can't be cured and it only spreads." -Dexodus